


Chasing The Rush

by plant_boi_potter



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Original work - Freeform, Other, Poetry, Slice of Life, Technically fiction?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_boi_potter/pseuds/plant_boi_potter
Summary: I wrote a poem.





	Chasing The Rush

**Author's Note:**

> 3.45am - I went to sleep  
> 6.12am - I got woken up by a pesky nightmare.  
> This is the product of that.

It starts, I suppose, slowly.  
And inconspicuous knot in my stomach.  
Pulling tighter - coiling. 

It happens more frequently - I guess.  
I don't really notice,  
It's not like it bothers me.

Until it does.

The first night he looked down on me,  
The intake of breath was so seamless,  
It was almost as if he cared.

I get so used to this,  
That dull ache in my lower abdomen.  
That I feel empty when it's gone.

The knot in my stomach untangles,  
And for a single fleeting moment,  
I tug and everything falls away.

It is only in the aftermath,  
When I am left shaking.  
That I realise this... 

Isn't what love should feel like.

The last night he looked down on me,  
The intake of breath was so hollow,  
It was as if I wasn't there.

And I don't know what felt worse,  
When he wanted me,  
Or when he didn't.  



End file.
